


Adventures in Voodoo

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Coming Untouched, F/F, Mild Painplay, Sex Magic, Smut, slight dom!rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Rowena messes around with some spells and makes a slightly different voodoo doll





	Adventures in Voodoo

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, i know nothing about voodoo, and im sorry if its completely impossible to use it the way its used in this
> 
> abc's of sex fill - zzz/aftercare  
> kink bingo fill - coming untouched

The door to your shared bedroom pushed open, and you looked over your book to see Rowena making her way over to where you were sitting on the end of the bed.

You didn’t trust the glint in her eye one bit. You always knew when your favourite witch was up to something - she was never all that good at disguising it. You figured she used it for the build-up, because she loved watching you squirm while you tried to get whatever was happening in her head out of her.

You could tell that there was something in her hand, although her fist was shut so you had no shot at seeing what it was. You racked your brain trying to think of all the things that would fit in her small fist that she would feel the need to be so mischevious about, but you couldn’t think of anything.

“What have you got there, Row?” You asked her, eyeing her fist warily over the book you had been reading.

She opened her hand, leaving what looked like a pincushion resting in her palm, but you weren’t naive and you knew it was more than what it seemed.

“It’s a doll,” she explained, and you tried to repress a smile at the lilt of her voice, but you failed miserably and were left beaming up at her like an idiot.

“I don’t know what kind of dolls they had in Scotland, but that’s a pincushion, sweetheart,” you said sarcastically.

“It’s a nondescript voodoo doll.” If she hadn’t of had your attention already, she certainly had it now.

“A voodoo doll? Of who? Row, c'mon, can’t we just have one week without any vengeance,” you whined, flopping back on the bed.

She giggled and sat beside you, making the bed dip slightly and you looked up at her. She smoothed your hair down and you pressed further into her touch, ignoring the slight chill of her skin. You liked to joke that she was cold-blooded because she was almost always cold unless she was cuddling you.

“Relax, pet, it’s of you.”

“How is that supposed to relax me!” You exclaimed, jumping up and whirling around to face her. You knew she wouldn’t use it to hurt you, but you could already practically feel ghost pokes and prods. A quick glance down showed her gently poking the ball in her hand and you glared at her while you squirmed.

“Sorry,” she chuckled, putting it down and raising her hands to gesture peace. You knew better. “It isn’t regular voodoo. I combined some spells, and, well… It’s easier shown than said.”

“Fine,” you rolled your eyes but gave her permission. You couldn’t deny how curious her words had made you, what was it that she couldn’t explain about it to you?

She grabbed the doll in both of her hands and cupped them so you couldn’t see what she was doing. You could see her thumbs moving, and you were hit by a sudden burst of pleasure as what felt like fingers brushed against your clit tentatively.

“Oh my god,” you whimpered. Your hips bucked forward as the pleasure intensified, feeling like there was a vibrator on medium pressed against you, and no matter how much you squirmed there was no chance of escaping it.

“I have to say, I’m quite enjoying this,” she smirked, and she did something that made the vibrations go even harder, and you were convinced there was a wet spot in your pants at this point from how turned on you were getting. “I wonder if it’s enough to make you come?”

“Sure feels like it,” you spat out through gritted teeth while you grasped the bed sheets tight, needing something to have a hold of. Normally, you would prefer it being her silky hair, but the sheets would do for now.

She had a big shit eating grin on her face, and you knew she was loving every second she had you squirming helplessly beside her. She tossed the doll onto the bed and then she moved closer to you, placing her hands on your thighs. She spread your legs apart and crawled in between the,, leaning her face close to yours.

She brushed her hand down your cheek lovingly before she reached further down and pinched your nipple harshly through your shirt and bra. You cried out at the pain while she only tightened her grip further, and you felt like you were on fire. Alongside the pain, the pleasure had kicked up into overdrive. It was almost overwhelming but it wasn’t enough to make you come.

And once she let go, it all slowed down again, the vibrations becoming more bearable. There was a smug smirk on her face and you longed to kiss it off of her, but she pulled back until she was sitting up in between your legs.

“Of course, I _could_ use the doll to do this for me as well, but I’ve always preferred a more hands-on approach.” At the words hands-on she brought her hand down between your spread legs, connecting harshly on your pussy even through your clothes.

You yelped and tried to snap your legs shut instinctually, but all it did was pull her closer to you. You could feel whatever was on your clit intensifying even further like it had when she pinched your nipple, taking you so close to the edge but ebbing at the same rate the pain from the hit did.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” you hissed through your teeth.

“How’s my little masochist doing?” She singsonged.

A thought occurred to you, and you looked up at her with your eyes wide. “Is this- will this only make me come the more you… hurt me?”

“Always were a clever little thing, weren’t you?”

You were a bit apprehensive at the thought, but at the same time, you were filled with excitement. You always were a little into pain, and Rowena never had a problem with making you hurt. She also never had a problem with pulling you back together again afterwards.

You were brought back from your thoughts when she leaned down and kissed you hard, her lips bruising yours and one of her hands made their way to your throat. You shuddered, your body kicking into overdrive as her hand slowly tightened, making your breath catch in your throat and your stomach flip with excitement.

The tighter her hand went around you, the more intense the pleasure you felt was, and you knew it wouldn’t take much more for you to come. She pulled back from your mouth and raised a hand, and you blinked warily at it, waiting for what she had in store. You were shocked when it came across your cheek, not hard enough to do serious damage but hard enough that your head whirled to the side, and you came with a loud wail of “Rowena!”

Your body was alight with her magic, you could feel it in every inch of you, particularly your cunt and face, blooming from the area on your cheek where she had slapped you. It multiplied the pleasure you would usually feel, and had you rocking your hips up to nothing on the bed while you threw your head back.

Her hand loosened on your throat but it stayed there as a silent reminder, and she squeezed experimentally when your orgasm began to ebb, leading you into a series of aftershocks.

Once you had finally returned to her, Rowena hoisted you up to your pillows. You smiled at her with a faraway look in your eyes and touched your cheek tentatively, risking a look at the little ball that had led to all of this.

“It wasn’t too far, was it?” Her worried voice broke you free of the post-orgasm haze you were in, and when you properly looked at her you saw eyebrows were furrowed while her eyes were trained to your hand on your cheek.

“No, Row, it was great,” you reassured her because it _was._ She nodded, and you were glad that you had wiped the worry from her.

She leaned down and gave you a gentle kiss before searching through the folds of the bed to find the doll. She put it on the bedside table before turning back to you.

“I think you should dabble in voodoo more often,” you murmured, looking across at her with a wide smile. Your cheeks still felt flush, and there were some leftover tingles in your cheek, but it was all just a reminder of how much fun you had just had.

“Trust me, I definitely will be. But it can be rather draining on those its used on, so I need you to just have a little rest and sleep it off, pet.”

“But you never got to get off?” You frowned up at her.

“It’s alright, we can worry about me later on,” she smiled, leaving a small kiss on your forehead. “But for now, you’re going to nap and I’m going to see what else I can do with the doll.”


End file.
